


Револьвер

by badweather



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: Всю жизнь Уилл Горски считал себя обязанным спасать людей. Именно поэтому он стал полицейским. Но сможет ли он спасти Вольфганга от самого себя? Различия — и разительные сходства — между Уиллом и Вольфгангом.





	Револьвер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369372) by Carrie Chester. 



Уилл проснулся от чужеродного обжигающего привкуса во рту, испортившего сон о волнах, стуке двигателя и тепле ее тела.

Виски. Уилл никогда не любил виски, но был знаком с разливавшимся по телу необычным сочетанием тепла и тяжести. Даже на грани медикаментозного сна он понимал, что тяжесть в теле — не только последствие принятия наркотиков; молоточки, стучавшие в голове, — не только звук двигателей. О, нет. Где-то один из его кластера пытался надраться до отключки их обоих.

В этот раз он благоразумно не открыл глаза, не попытался смотреть через Райли. Пахло морем. Уилл, облизнув губы, почувствовал соль. Их лодочка плыла вперед где-то посреди Северного моря, как пробка по пруду — в безопасности, вдали от ориентиров и дорожных знаков, от людей и знакомых предметов.

Но Уилл все равно не открывал глаза.

В свете фар проезжавших за окном машин Вольфганг налил себе пятый шот и залпом выпил, не чувствуя вкуса. Тепло виски согревало и напоминало, что он еще жив. Жив, хотя в глубине души уверен, что должен быть мертв.

Последний представитель своей «семьи».

Оставалась, конечно, еще тетка: суетливая затравленная женщина, притворявшаяся, что не знала, откуда бралось огромное количество наличности. Она по-своему — с налетом безразличия — всегда была добра к Вольфгангу. Ее муж умер, так что тетка не представляла интереса. Лишь бы «родная кровь» не топтала эту землю, а до мертвых ветвей семейного древа ему нет дела.

Вольфганг покрутил полупустую бутылку в руках: виски создавал в ней новый горизонт. Эти воды Леты были вязкими, как кровь. В свете неоновой вывески магазина на углу алкоголь даже по цвету походил на нее.

Вольфганг пил, словно в алкоголе — его спасение.

Уилл вздрогнул от прикосновения иглы — она была даже холоднее пронизывающего бриза. Волосы Райли мазнули его по губам, и он почувствовал ее горячее дыхание на щеке. Потом был укол и ее дрожащие руки.

— Райли, — голосовые связки словно заржавели от соли и ветра.

— Все нормально, Уилл. Я сейчас тебя усыплю.

Уилл облизнул пересохшие губы, смешав соль со вкусом виски. Очень хотелось пить, кровь стучала в висках. Нет, она переливалась — как виски в наклоненной бутылке. С закрытыми глазами он видел стену, стол, собственные вытянутые ноги в свете фар проезжавших мимо машин. На мгновенье в фокусе оказалась круглобокая прозрачная бутылка с янтарной жидкостью и бежево-коричневой этикеткой — с названием на языке, который Уилл не должен был понимать, но понимал. Немецкий. Уилл читал по-немецки, а вытянутые ноги были покрыты светлыми волосками.

— Райли, — повторил он, — подожди.

У него никогда не будет детей. Имя Богдановых умрет вместе с ним.

За окном проехала машина, обдав комнату полосами света сквозь жалюзи. Вольфганг посмотрел на бутылку в руках, на мгновенье она стала бессмысленной абстракцией. _Blaue Maus_ — что это? Но секундное беспамятство прошло, как только свет фар перестал слепить.

Вольфганг, отъехав от Берлина километров на тридцать, зарегистрировался в гостинице после заката. Было слишком поздно идти к Феликсу. Было вообще уже слишком поздно. Только на другом конце города он вспомнил про отпечатки пальцев, оставленные как воспоминания, в доме дяди: не только на мебели или дверных ручках, что можно было бы объяснить родством, но и на оружии. На пистолете, уничтожившем дядю и прошлую жизнь Вольфганга. Сам выбор способа убийства делал Вольфганга подозреваемым. Полиция поймет, что это сведение личных счетов. Но было уже поздно избавляться от улик. Слишком поздно сдерживать ярость, вырывавшуюся из него вместе с пулями. Теперь он напивался до беспамятства, надеясь, что в процессе связь _с ними_ ослабнет.

Связь _с ней._

Феликс всегда смеялся над его именем, но это было единственным, что отец сделал правильно за всю свою жалкую жизнь. Волки, может, и жили стаями, но сам Вольфганг боролся за роль вожака. Образ одинокого волка всегда ему импонировал, он ассоциировал себя с ним. Будь он проклят, если красное облако неразделимой смеси крови и ярости накроет едва знакомых людей. Неважно, стая они или нет.

Тогда она смотрела на него… не как на волка, которого можно приручить, а как на чудовище.

— Райли, пожалуйста… Подожди.

Иголка перестала касаться руки, через секунду Уилл услышал, как шприц положили в металлическую емкость, а Райли вновь дотронулась до него. Какие же у нее холодные пальцы! Уилл хотел бы обнять ее, поделиться своим теплом — как и должно быть… Но тело будто налилось свинцом, а кровь побежала быстрее.

— Что случилось, Уилл?

Он покрепче зажмурился и сглотнул ком в горле.

— Мы же сейчас бог знает где, да?

— Ну, да. В океане.

— Значит, Уисперс не узнает, где мы, если я несколько минут побуду в сознании?

Он опять почувствовал прикосновение ее волос к лицу — Райли кивнула:

— Думаю, да. А что?

Уилл на секунду задумался, что именно ей рассказать, но не знал, как сформулировать ответ. У него были только разрозненные картинки, словно гифки из незнакомого фильма, и ощущение… Картинки казались краткими и безжалостными, как вспышки газовой горелки, но ощущение отзывалось где-то внутри, как рокот лодочного мотора. Оно почему-то ассоциировалось с ярко-красным цветом. С кровью.

— У Вольфганга проблемы.

Шестой шот пошел так же легко и приятно, как предыдущие. Мир начал расплываться, приобретая золотистый оттенок, хотя Вольфганг сидел в темноте. Но в этот раз во рту образовался какой-то странный привкус — как будто морской соли.

Он раздраженно поставил бутылку на пол и вытащил из-под кресла предмет, который положил туда перед тем, как начал пить. Тот был холодным и внушал уверенность, которую не давала бутылка виски. И в отличие от алкоголя предмет в комнате не казался чужеродным.

Вольфганг выпрямился, откинулся на спинку кресла и положил предмет на колени. В прерывистом освещении тот казался частью самой темноты.

Большая часть арсенала осталась в Берлине, но это Вольфганг сунул под водительское сиденье, как последний рубеж обороны. В жесте не было сентиментальности: он выбрал его из-за размера. Теперь оно совершенно естественно легло в руку, словно ее продолжение — так английские аристократы рождались с серебряной ложкой во рту.

Кала как будто тоже была создана специально для него — Вольфганг это осознал в тот единственный раз, когда позволил себе прикоснуться к ней так, как хотел с первой встречи.

— Знаешь, она тебя прощает, — раздался голос с другого конца комнаты.

Мужской, с американским акцентом, молодой, успокаивающий. Вольфганг повернул голову буквально на волосок и опять уставился перед собой. Выражение его лица невозможно было понять. Это был тот полицейский, что предупредил о пуленепробиваемом жилете дяди. Вольфганг старался говорить ровным голосом, но сердце забилось быстрее, и только многолетний опыт сокрытия эмоций помог ему сдержаться:

— Ты с ней говорил?

— В этом нет необходимости. Я просто это знаю… потому что тоже тебя прощаю.

Комната была маленькой и убогой. В мертвенном свете уличного фонаря и бликах фар проезжавших машин трудно хоть что-нибудь разглядеть, но она все равно производила впечатление дешевой и неуютной. Уилл решил, что Вольфганг залег на дно. Такие люди, как Вольфганг, прекрасно понимают, что лучше не светить новоприобретенным богатством и не оставлять бумажный след. Он будет благоразумным и постарается не привлекать к себе внимание. Что, в свою очередь, означало: даже если Уисперс заглянет на огонек, то не сможет определить ни род деятельности, ни местоположение Вольфганга.

Сам Вольфганг сидел в кресле у окна, скрестив ноги. На нем были только трусы и черная мокрая от пота футболка. Уилл чувствовал запах и металлический, знакомый не понаслышке, душок — страх. Виски, может, и мог расслабить мышцы, но когда Уилл попытался коснуться чужого сознания — все еще с трудом представляя, что именно делает, — то почувствовал не только разочарование, меланхолию и ощущение потери. Вольфгангу было страшно: чуть раньше, днем, он боялся за свою жизнь.

Это было для него в новинку.

— Возможно, я не ищу прощения, — сказал он, все еще не глядя на Уилла. — Может, оно мне не нужно.

Уилл медленно сделал один шаг, потом второй. Он двигался осторожно, не сводя глаз с Вольфганга, потом присел на кровать, наклонился вперед и сцепил руки.

— Ну, значит, не от меня.

— Ни от кого не нужно. Думаешь, я жажду получить отпущение грехов за убийство кузена и дяди? Они заслужили смерть.

— Верю на слово. — Пауза затянулась, только Вольфганг иногда задевал ногой бутылку. — Врать не буду, еще неделю назад я захотел бы отправить тебя под суд за содеянное. Я бы увидел только преступника, стрелявшего по таким же отморозкам, и поверь, спал бы после этого как младенец… Но с другой стороны, я бы думал, что ты просто один из них.

Поднялся ветер. Окно было закрыто, заглушая шум улицы, но бриз трепал волосы и рубашку Вольфганга. Уилл рассеянно отметил слабый запах соленой воды — необъятный и древний — запах воспоминаний.

— Слышишь? — спросил Вольфганг.

Уилл посмотрел на него и ощутил изменение реальности: будто кто-то заменил негативы в проекторе. Секунду назад оба сидели в душной комнате, а сейчас Вольфганг стоял на качающейся палубе небольшой лодки, а Уилл смотрел на него снизу вверх, пристроив голову на коленях Райли.

— Не только у тебя был поганый день.

Вольфганг кивнул. Странное движение губ так и не стало улыбкой.

— Вижу.

Вернувшись в собственное тело, Уилл ощутил седативный эффект наркотиков, почувствовал, что Райли подняла голову, заметив полуголого и уже почти температурящего Вольфганга. Усилием, которое было не столько движением мышц или мыслью, а, скорее, высвобождением энергии, Уилл отправил их обратно в мрачную комнату отеля. Там было кресло, обитое потертым зеленым бархатом, и приоткрытые жалюзи, пропускавшие немного света. Вольфганг тоже был там, сидел в том самом кресле, скрестив ноги, на коленях лежал какой-то предмет, чуть темнее окружавшего полумрака.

— Так что она не должна была услышать? — спросил Вольфганг.

— Она может заглянуть в гости, если захочет. Просто дает нам возможность поговорить наедине.

 

— Я преступник, ты полицейский. Какие у нас могут быть общие темы для разговора?

— Это ты мне скажи. Не я же напиваюсь до беспамятства в номере убогой гостиницы.

— Нет, конечно. Ты всего лишь валяешься под наркотой на моторке у черта на рогах.

Уилл сжал пальцы так, что хрустнули костяшки, и сцепил зубы, будто пациент, которого лечили током. Привкус во рту внезапно стал невыносимым.

— Отлично. Хочешь сыграть в эту игру? Давай. Я хотя бы знаю, почему я под наркотой… А ты знаешь, почему надираешься?

Лицо, обезображенное выстрелами с маленького расстояния — небритый мужчина в майке-алкоголичке, размахивающий руками, — синяк под глазом, сломанное ребро. Это были всего лишь мутные картинки, царапины на толще льда, скрывавшего куда более неприятные воспоминания, образы, сместившиеся очень глубоко. И все равно Уилл воспринимал их как взрывы головной боли, как удары, выбивавшие дух.

— Что ты сейчас видишь? — холодно спросил Вольфганг.

Целую секунду Уилл не мог ответить: легкие сдавило, как бумажный пакет.

— Ясно. Я могу отличить плохого парня от нормального человека.

— Никто не вспомнит, хорошими мы были парнями или плохими.

Следующую фразу Уилл никогда не слышал, но она появилась в голове, как будто всегда там была:

— Вспомнят только, что двое противостояли толпе.

Кажется, впервые за всю эту интерлюдию Вольфганг посмотрел на Уилла с интересом. На миг Уилл увидел другого Вольфганга, который обычно прятался и почему-то выглядел моложе своих двадцати семи лет.

— Ты мне помог тогда, в доме дяди. Знал, что именно помогаешь делать?

— А ты знал, что делаешь, когда сел за руль той скорой вместо меня?

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы одинаковые.

— А ты говоришь, как будто мы разные, — едва заметно улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты не единственный человек, который сегодня вошел в здание с пистолетом подмышкой.

Вольфганг сжал губы в тонкую линию, на щеке дернулась мышца… и все. Уилл никогда в жизни не видел настолько неподвижного человека. Он выглядел спящим. Или даже манекеном — с мехами там, где у людей расположены легкие.

— Ты не убийца, — сказал Вольфганг.

— Уисперс тоже так думал. Так говорил. Но я постоянно возвращаюсь к тому моменту в скорой, когда должен был принять решение, и знаешь что? Я больше в это не верю. Не верю, что ты сбил бы тот вертолет, если бы я тебе не позволил.

Вольфганг коротко посмотрел на него: непроницаемое лицо, искренний взгляд. Классическая маска копа, как изморозь покрывавшая врожденную мягкость. Да, именно так: Уилл был мягким человеком, умевшим позаботиться о себе и драться, но принимавшим чужую боль слишком близко к сердцу — и при этом он не обращал внимания на свою собственную.

— Считаешь, ты хотел, чтобы я раздолбал вертолет?

— Я это знаю. Может, ты и вел машину, но мы оба прекрасно все понимали.

Вольфганг помолчал и спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал?

Уилл кивнул. На секунду он перевел взгляд на квадратную тень изголовья кровати на стене, на прямоугольник выцветшей картины чуть выше.

— В первый месяц службы. Мы с Диего отправились на вызов в какой-то частный магазинчик, где мужик с двустволкой взял в заложники девочку-кассира. Заложница перекрывала зону выстрела Диего, но не мою. Я не хотел нажимать на курок. Ты не представляешь, насколько я был близок к тому, чтобы опустить пистолет… Но выбор был между ним и девушкой. Поэтому я выстрелил. — Уилл вздохнул. — Честно говоря, потом чуть с ума не сошел. И сомневался в правильности своего решения вплоть до самого участка, а потом мужика пробили по базе, и оказалось, его разыскивали за несколько вооруженных ограблений на другом конце города. Он подстрелил троих, одного убил. После этого я уже не мог чувствовать себя виноватым.

Теперь промолчал Вольфганг. Он практически видел воображаемую доску, на которой подсчитывались очки, заработанные этим копом, его выигрыш. Баланс сил сместился, как виски в наклоненной бутылке, как горизонт в лодке, взлетевшей на волну.

— Если бы я пробил некоторых людей из того дома, — тщательно подбирая слова, начал Уилл, — то увидел бы что-то похуже вооруженных ограблений?

Вольфганг не смог сдержать улыбки, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что темнота скроет ее от «гостя». Он опознал манеру, свойственную всем полицейским: американским, немецким, любым другим. Молчание и скромность вызывали доверие. Провоцировали желание поговорить по душам — и проблемы. Вольфганг знал этот старый трюк: когда отца нашли в обгоревшей машине, когда домой пришли die Polizei, он сидел молча и даже не моргал, никак не реагируя на требования дяди или спокойные лица двух полицейских. Их безмятежность как бы говорила, что эти двое всего лишь хотят стать его друзьями… но это была неправда. Этот коп такой же.

— Ну что, суд надо мной уже начался?

— Не знаю. Он тебе нужен?

Вольфганг издал какой-то звук, даже отдаленно не похожий на смех. Он вынужден был отдать Уиллу должное: тот знал, как разговорить подозреваемого. У тех двоих полицейских, что опрашивали его после смерти отца, не было и десятой доли таланта этого парня.

— Это не суд, а сеанс психотерапии. Вы, американцы, считаете, что психотерапевт может решить любые проблемы.

— Нет, психотерапия помогает только тем, кто тебя на нее отправил.

— Мы сейчас говорим о моей семье или… о твоей?

Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Уилл встал. Даже если бы он не заметил краем глаза выражение отвращения на его лице, эмоции Уилла он чувствовал прекрасно.

— Хорошо. Знаешь что, прекрасно! Хочешь допиться до тюремной камеры? Не буду мешать.

Вольфганг знал, что они могли закончить этот разговор одним движением, мыслью — в одно мгновенье… но Уилл, видимо, хотел сделать красивый жест: встал, повернулся к окну и креслу около него. И тут Вольфганг заговорил: медленно, словно отмеряя паузами длину веревки для висельника.

— Сядь. — Через несколько секунд: — Пожалуйста.

«Осторожно, этот какой-то неуравновешенный, как смесь сахара с гербицидом, взорвется при малейшей тряске». Уилл сел обратно на кровать, которая казалась совсем настоящей. Во время этого абсурдного диалога Вольфганг был совершенно неподвижен: правая руках на коленях, лицо в тени — но наконец он посмотрел на Уилла и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Меня не нужно спасать.

Уилл открыл было рот, но обнаружил, что ему нечего сказать. До этого момента он был уверен в своем праве находиться в этой комнате: Вольфганг — часть кластера, часть чего-то большего, что родилось в результате этого длинного и невероятного дня. То, что он, Уилл, должен защищать. Именно так поступали полицейские, именно ради этого создана вся правоохранительная система. Но сейчас Уилл засомневался, как тогда, во время вооруженного ограбления. Секунда неуверенности, нескончаемая как вечность, короткая как выстрел: открыть огонь или, опустив пистолет, отойти?

— Забавно, — произнес он, — как по мне, так именно это тебе и нужно.

Теперь улыбка Вольфганг стала меланхоличной.

— Может, это тебе надо к психотерапевту? Кого ты пытаешься спасти? Или ты считаешь, что должен защитить всех вне зависимости от их собственного желания?

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты проигнорировал мой совет чуть раньше.

— Про пуленепробиваемый жилет? Я просто воспользовался всем, что подвернулось под руку. Ты оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

Вот в это Уилл точно не верил. В тот момент он видел вспышку понимания и благодарности в глазах Вольфганга. Ведь, в конце концов, Вольфганг отплатил ему тем же.

— Мы с Феликсом всегда были вместе против всего мира, — сказал он. — Я пошел сегодня в дом дяди, прекрасно зная, что выйду оттуда на своих ногах. И как всегда обо всем бы позаботился.

— Как ты позаботился об отце?

— Так ты и об этом знаешь. Да, именно так. Я спланировал то убийство до мельчайших деталей и все сделал сам. И с тех пор делал только то, что строго необходимо, — до сего дня. А теперь Феликс лежит в больнице с дыркой в животе, а я… должен быть мертв.

И в этот момент, когда Уилл по-настоящему понял степень взрывоопасности Вольфганга, он наконец разглядел предмет у него на коленях.

Револьвер.

— Тебе кажется, что удача от тебя отвернулась, — сказал Уилл. — Ты всегда считал себя неуязвимым, а теперь выяснилось, что это не так. Я прекрасно это понимаю. — Уилл, не сводя с него взгляд, наклонился вперед и потянулся за револьвером. Он включился в роль переговорщика легко и незаметно.

— Я не верю в удачу.

— В любовь с первого взгляда ты тоже не верил.

— Любовь — это еще одна ложь, которую мы себе рассказываем. От этого мир делается чуть менее неприятным местом.

— Ну спасибо, постараюсь не забыть передать твои слова Райли, когда проснусь.

Но Вольфганг все равно не обратил на него внимания. Как бы между делом он поднял револьвер — словно это была зажигалка, которую поднесли к сигарете. В полной тишине он крутанул барабан, открыл его и вытряхнул на ладонь шесть пуль. Потом расчетливо и спокойно выбрал одну и сунул ее обратно в барабан, крутанул и захлопнул. Единственная пуля стала частью колеса фортуны.

— Это дедов револьвер. Он был православным и молился своему богу, чтобы тот помог убить всех врагов. В ночь перед каждым крупным ограблением он заряжал единственную пулю, вращал барабан и стрелял себе в голову, чтобы доказать, что бог на его стороне.

— И что? — почти против воли поинтересовался Уилл.

— Старый пердун умер на этой неделе от старости. Я не верю ни в удачу, ни в его бога. Но тогда почему «волшебный револьвер» всегда стрелял вхолостую? Что каждый раз его спасало?

Уилл похолодел и на секунду вспомнил, что вообще-то находился на лодке в открытом море обдуваемого всеми ветрами исландского побережья, промерзнув почти до костного мозга. Но сейчас мороз по коже был другим: как в тот раз, много лет назад, когда Уиллу сказали, что отец ранен. Точно так же он себя чувствовал, беспомощно сидя у кровати Райли, молясь, чтобы она очнулась.

Или, например, когда он сдуру выглянул из того лифта и утонул в глазах Уисперса.

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Но я знаю: что бы нас ни связывало, оно больше всех нас. Неделю назад я бы сказал, что это невозможно. И тем не менее.

— Сейчас ты говоришь, как она. Кала. Она верит в богов и чудеса, в божественное провидение. Она бы сказала, что тебе было предначертано помочь мне. Сказала бы, что меня благословили ее боги, и именно поэтому я все еще здесь. — Вольфганг замолчал, глядя на револьвер и хмурясь. Потом медленно перевел взгляд на Уилла. Этот взгляд не был гипнотическим, не затягивал как омут (как Уисперс или Райли) — просто глаза, большие, голубые, холодные, как исландская зима.

— Но если она права, и что-то меня защищает… тогда оно сделает так, чтобы следующий выстрел был холостым. Или в принципе не даст мне нажать на курок.

Уилл слишком поздно понял, к чему были все эти манипуляции с револьвером. Это была не демонстрация (как он почти надеялся), не аутотренинг (что казалось чуть более вероятным) — это был вызов чему-то, что могло и не существовать. Вольфганг бросал перчатку то ли слоноголовому богу Калы, то ли равнодушной переменчивой удаче.

Уилл рванулся за револьвером, даже толком не осознав, что собирается делать.

Он уже несколько минут сидел, наклонившись вперед, так что сейчас бросился на Вольфганга, перехватил его руку и вывернул направляя дуло револьвера в окно. Вольфганг не сопротивлялся и с секунду казалось, что на этом все и закончится, но Уилл получил удар по колену и подножку — и оказался на полу.

Теперь Вольфганг стал черным силуэтом на фоне белесого неба. Удар вернул Уилла в собственное тело, его голова снова покоилась на коленях Райли, а Вольфганг с револьвером в руке возвышался над ними, закрывая низкие облака Северного моря.

— Уилл? — Интонация Райли была скорее вопросительной, чем испуганной, но, вероятнее всего, скоро это изменится.

Вольфганг замер, склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к огромному седому морю. Уилл кинулся на него так внезапно, что Вольфганг даже не успел среагировать; впечатался корпусом в его ноги…

…И они упали на серый ковер в комнате отеля, а Райли, лодка, небо и море пропали.

Вольфганг сбросил его, как только коснулся пола. Возможно, наркотики замедлили реакцию Уилла, или это была случайность — та самая дальняя родственница удачи, в которую он мог верить, — но, как бы то ни было, Вольфганг вскочил на ноги и выбежал до того, как Уилл поднялся.

Он услышал шум с улицы.

Фонарь на секунду ослепил — Вольфганг замер в фойе отеля и прищурился. Галогеновые лампы освещали тротуар оранжевым светом, колыхалась на ветру незаконная неоновая вывеска. Большинство магазинов на этой улице уже закрылись на ночь, а жители квартир ушли спать… Вольфганг проморгался и разглядел две фигуры на другом конце переулка. Эти двое были так же хорошо ему знакомы, как дождь, хотя он их никогда прежде не видел.

Именно их он слышал из комнаты.

Он выбежал на улицу под моросящий дождь — и через секунду услышал шаги Уилла за спиной. Бежать босиком по асфальту было очень неудобно, водяная взвесь липла к волосам и слишком легкой одежде, но, тем не менее, Вольфганг бежал вперед.

Как только он приблизился, те двое разделились. Один оказался здоровым мордатым небритым мужиком с красноречиво красными глазами запойного алкоголика, второй — светловолосым молчаливым и мрачным мальчишкой лет тринадцати (непроницаемое выражение его лица было похоже на маску). Мужик держал пацана за рубашку, хоть и отступил на шаг.

Как будто этим можно кого-то обмануть.

Вольфганг на автомате поднял руку, прицелившись мужику в голову.

— Отпусти его. Немедленно.

Мужик сердито зыркнул на него свинячими глазками, но отцепился от воротника рубашки парня и поднял руки хорошо отработанным жестом — такой автоматизм вырабатывается только с опытом. Пацан смотрел на Вольфганга, прикрыв глаза.

— Тебе есть куда пойти? Безопасное место? — спросил его Вольфганг.

— Да, бабушка живет на этой улице.

— Тогда иди. Сейчас же, — кивнул Вольфганг.

Пацан неуверенно оглянулся на мужика, перевел удивленный взгляд на Вольфганга и вприпрыжку пустился вниз по улице.

Едва мальчишка скрылся за поворотом, Вольфганг услышал справа шлепки прорезиненных подошв по мокрому асфальту (хотя звуки не могли быть настоящими, и, скорее всего, мозг достраивал информацию, но это Вольфганг понял позже). Услышав шаги, Вольфганг чуть повернул дуло револьвера и быстро глянул направо. Это оказался всего лишь запыхавшийся Уилл, словно он действительно пробежал вдоль этой улицы, а не лежал на палубе лодки где-то очень далеко.

Любопытно.

— Вольфганг, что ты творишь? — даже не отдышавшись, спросил Уилл.

— На что похоже? Я делаю то, что всегда хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал для меня, когда я был таким же пацаном. Разве ты его не видел? Того пацана?

Вопрос был риторическим. Все, что видел и слышал Вольфганг на этой улице, видел и слышал Уилл.

Он почувствовал…

...и закопал эту мысль поглубже, как увядший цветок.

Мужик шагнул вперед, покачиваясь и распространяя вокруг себя алкогольные пары, способные свалить слона.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? На тебе прослушка? Ты полицейский или что?

Вольфганг едва не расхохотался. Из всех вариантов ответа... Но его место занял настоящий полицейский, убив желание смеяться:

— Ты не знаешь, что происходило, и не знаешь, чего хочет мальчик.

— Все я знаю, — выпалил Вольфганг. — Эти ублюдки все одинаковые. Готов поспорить, он бьет пацана каждый раз, когда напивается. Готов поспорить, он вваливается домой пьяным в два часа ночи, а мальчишка лежит в кровати и с ужасом ждет, когда откроется дверь.

Вольфганг шагнул к мужику, который несколько минут назад ударил пацана. С такого расстояния были прекрасно видны лопнувшие капилляры в его щеках.

— Мой отец напивался до чертиков минимум два раза в неделю, — сказал он — не Уиллу, ангелу на плече, — а мужику. — А потом он возвращался домой и показывал мне, на что, по его мнению, я годен. Дядя обо всем знал, но никогда не возмущался. Я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь избавил меня от отца... Как я сейчас я могу избавить пацана от тебя.

На протяжении этого монолога Уилл ничего не произнес и не сделал. Он молча стоял и слушал. Внимательно. Сейчас Вольфганг почувствовал руку на плече и услышал шепот:

— Вольфганг. Пожалуйста. Не делай этого.

Он заколебался. Всего на мгновение. А потом, пока этот урод все больше и больше становился похожим на отца, Вольфганг слушал.

— Я знаю, ты думал, что все прекратится, — продолжил Уилл. — Ты убил их всех и должен был освободиться от них, почувствовать себя, я не знаю, целым... Но в этом и есть вся проблема, понимаешь? Можно убить этого урода, и другого, и третьего, но так невозможно избавиться от собственной семьи... Месть никогда не заканчивается.

Уилл говорил искренне, мягко, убаюкивающе — его голос действовал как виски, как воды Леты. На секунду Вольфганг почти поддался искушению сдаться и позволить этим водам уничтожить его, но сжал револьвер — его связь с прошлым и настоящим — покрепче. В последний момент он отступил.

— Откуда тебе это знать?

Мужик перед ними замер, глядя в дуло пистолета, как будто кто-то замедлил весь мир. Вольфганг вспомнил: такое уже происходило раньше, когда Лито спас его от дяди и его головорезов. Что бы сейчас ни творилось между ним и Уиллом, оно происходило со скоростью мысли.

— Потому что скольким бы ни помог, скольких бы ни спас, она всегда перед глазами. Сара Патрелл, та... девочка, к которой я не успел. Которую подвел.

У Уилла сорвался голос. Вольфгангу потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не повернуться, чтобы не посмотреть, как выглядит взрослый человек, способный плакать.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто мы одинаковые, — повторил Вольфганг и ткнул револьвером в небритую щеку мужика.

Уилл беспомощно смотрел, как Вольфганг сунул дуло мужику в рот и повернул так, чтобы пуля точно попала в мозг. Он мог бы попытаться перехватить контроль, он был крупнее, на его стороне был фактор внезапности, но пистолет мог выстрелить от любого толчка. Он все еще не понимал, как они умудрились подраться в комнате гостиницы — только в мыслях? Тела отреагировали на приложенную силу только потому, что мозг ожидал именно падения? — но не был на сто процентов уверен, что сейчас произойдет то же самое.

Уилл не мог рисковать человеческой жизнью, даже если это была жизнь гавнюка, поднимающего руку на ребенка.

— Сегодня тебе очень повезло, — Вольфганг опять обратился к мужику. — Видишь ли, у меня на плече сидит ангел. Он заноза в заднице, но хочет, чтобы я сохранил тебе жизнь. Я не хочу. — Вольфганг улыбнулся так, что у Уилла упало сердце. Вольфганг походил на нитроглицерин, взрывающийся от любого резкого движения. На работе его научили опознавать таких даже в толпе. — В револьвере всего одна пуля. Не знаю, в какой именно каморе. Так что вопрос состоит в следующем, — Вольфганг еще раз крутанул барабан: — вселенная согласится с ангелом или со мной?

У мужика глаза стали размером с блюдца, он судорожно осматривался в поисках хоть какой-нибудь помощи со стороны. Уилл знал этот взгляд, видел его на лицах многих мелких преступников и прекрасно понимал, что он означает: мужик попытается сбежать.

Внезапно Уилл ощутил спокойствие, накрывшее его со всех сторон, словно дождь, который он чувствовал на коже, хотя сам был за тысячу миль.

«Ты не смог бы сбить тот вертолет, если бы я тебе не позволил».

Уилл медленно закрыл глаза. Исчезли улица, дождь, яркий свет фонарей. Осталась только темнота.

Уилл попытался установить контакт.

Он помнил, как чувствовал себя в прошлый раз, осознанно передавая свое тело другим членам кластера. Он чувствовал, как двигались мышцы,как шли нейронные сигналы от мозга к конечностям, и понимал — это не его действия. Помнил ощущение выхода из собственного тела: сначала он погрузил руки в поток, потом нырнул, смыв этими водами какую-то часть себя, и вернулся, когда остальные закончили свои дела.

Теперь он установил такой контакт с Вольфгангом.

Казалось, без особой причины у Вольфганга задрожала рука с пистолетом. Он слишком долго и крепко сжимал оружие, молочная кислота накапливалась в мышцах, став причиной мелких судорог и дергания дула. Этого можно было ожидать. Очень скоро, если Вольфганг не спустит курок, ему придется опустить руку. Он сжал зубы и плотнее — до побелевших костяшек — взялся за рукоять.

Рука перестала дрожать.

— Пусть все решит удача, — упрямо сказал Вольфганг хриплым голосом, изо всех сил стараясь удержать револьвер. — Или Ганеша. Или что там спасало моего деда от пули столько лет. Только не я. И не _он_.

Потом раздался шепот Уилла, едва отличимый от шума дождя:

— А что бы она решила?

Она тогда посмотрела на Вольфганга как на незнакомца.

Целую секунду ему хотелось сделать невозможное и в приступе искренности рассказать, каково это, обнаружить внутри себя еще одного Вольфганга — который умеет улыбаться, который, вопреки предыдущему опыту, легкомысленно раскрылся перед Калой, как цветок.

Тот Вольфганг сделал бы правильный выбор, проявил сострадание.

Он медленно закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть человека, который слишком сильно напоминал отца. Сейчас рука с револьвером дрожала настолько сильно, что оставались едва ли не синяки.

«Все очень просто. Поверни колесо — и будущее изменится».

Почувствовав чужое дыхание на лице, он медленно, не открывая глаз, опустил оружие.

На пустынной улице повисла тишина. Не было ни машин, ни людей. Потом Вольфганг услышал удаляющийся топот и открыл глаза. Мужика уже не было видно.

Уилл тоже исчез. Вольфганг чувствовал тень его присутствия как эхо умолкнувшего голоса. Этот голос казался... испуганным.

— Уисперс.


End file.
